utanoprincesamafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
U's
μ's (pronounced "Muse") is an idol group from the Shining Entertainment group. The group originally consisted of the first six female protagonists in the series, and the line-up was officially finalized with the addition of Celica Aijima, making μ's a 7-person girl band. There is no official leader of the group, though Mikuhara Osawa seems to take the center position most often. Members * [[Mimina Shikikagami|'Mimina Shikikagami']] - An A class student. A gentle and well-mannered girl who takes up the appearance of a child due to an incurable illness which had kept her in the hospital for most of her life. Her instrument specialty is the viola (although was also a renowned violinist) and her image color is yellow, though she is also represented with teal. * [[Saeko Sakima|'Saeko Sakima']] - An S Class student. Has a cool and theoretical personality. She comes off as a rather disagreeable person, although she is a very serious, hard-working person who has a strong sense of responsibility. She has a huge passion for songs but seemed to have no sense of music in the past. She has been involved in the entertainment industry ever since she was a child actor. Her musical specialty is her vocals, although she can basically play with almost any instrument, and her image color is purple. * [[Celica Aijima|'Celica Aijima']] - The first princess of Agnapolis and would-be heiress to the throne. Her insightful personality is demonstrated by the strong spiritual connections of her own country, although she also portrays much curiosity, and a bit of child-like mannerisms. It is the members of the group who eventually teach her to mature and become more understanding as an individual. She is the seventh and final member to be added to µ's. Her instrument specialty is the flute, and her image color is green. * [[Rin Jinguji|'Rin Jinguji']] - An S class student. She is the only daughter of the Jinguji conglomerate and the twin sister of Ren Jinguji. She is a bright and friendly feminist. She often has an entourage of men, which annoy her. Her instrument specialty is the saxophone, and her image color is orange. * Mikuhara Osawa - An A class student, and the older half-sister of Celica Aijima. An upbeat person, though somewhat of a tsundere. She loves singing and has a deep passion for songs and music in general. Her instrument specialty is the guitar, and her image color is red. * Ayase Taromiya - An S Class student. She is confident, upbeat and fashionable. She has a habit of hugging and being very enthusiastic about cute and small things or people, such as her roommate. Her instrument specialty is the violin, and her image color is pink. * Mine Hijirikawa - An A Class student. A scion of the Hijirikawa conglomerate. She was raised in a strict environment by her father from childhood, causing her way of thinking to be very serious and a little old-fashioned, although despite this she is delicate. Her older brother is Masato, who she deeply cares for, making her very dexterous. Her instrument specialty, the piano, was taught to her by her butler Fujiwara ("Jii"), and her Image color is blue. Songs Season 1 * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (OP) * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (ED) * Susume→Tomorrow * Aishiteru Banzai! ~Saeko Solo ver.~ * START:DASH!! * Korekara no Someday * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE * Wonder zone * No brand girls * Music S.T.A.R.T! Season 2 * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (OP) * Donna Toki mo Zutto (ED) * Koremade no Love Live! * Susume→Tomorrow * Yume no Tobira * Love wing bell * Dancing stars on me! * Snow halation * KiRa-KiRa Sensation! * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de * Aishiteru Banzai! ~Piano Mix~ * Oh,Love&Peace! * Happy maker! Season 3 * Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete * Angelic Angel * ？←HEARTBEAT * Future style * SUNNY DAY SONG * Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari Trivia * Based on polls, the member with the most votes would be given the center position of the next music video. For example, Rin was the center of Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2, Jump! (夏色えがおで1,2,Jump!) because she won a poll. ** For some music videos, polls also determined the idols' hairstyles and costumes.